Ella Fowl
by squishy-gurl
Summary: Holly and Arty have a kid! dont ask how, dont ask why. Ella is like her father and she gets herself in trouble with Artemis's Worst old enemys! ha!
1. Ella

MY BREAK FROM A WRITERS BLOCK!

YAY! Finally!

Disclamier: I am not Eoin person and i dont own ArtemisII or I, Holly, Juliet, and butler. I dont get sued! yay!

But i own everybody else!!! muhahahahahaha!!! Hyper!!

Holly and Arty have a kid! dont ask how, dont ask why. cuz the answer is going to becuz i said so. Ella is like her father and she gets herself in trouble with Artemis's Worst old enemys!! ha!

* * *

She emerged from a dark corner, trying to cover her pointy ears with her Black hair. She could not let them know. She just couldn't. They would laugh. But if they laughed, she could just turn them mute or into a bug forever. But fairies just couldn't do that. Mother always taught her to be obedient, and never use magic except when needed. So all she was left with was her bunny. She named it Arty. But no one knew. No one even knew anything of her. Only that her name was Ella. Ella Fowl.

"Why don't you come out of the corner Ella? Tell us a little bit about you" said Ms. Read. Ella stood there.

"I-I…am 4. 4 years of age." She said.

"Oh how nice!" said the 3rd grade teacher. It was true. Ella Fowl was a mastermind. Just like her dad. She already knew the multiplication tables, knew how to read the average 8year old books. She could spell the words a high school pupil had for a Vocabulary Test. And she could use magic that no normal human at any age would know.

"Why don't we put away your bunny, dear?" Ms. Read said.

Ella looked disappointed. "Is it necessary?" Ms. Read nodded. Ella gave her bunny and saw it put away with the coats and jackets that children threw around everywhere. She sighed. She looked out the window.

"Who, besides Ella knows how to spell Mississippi?"

At lunch Ella wanted her bunny back. She had to get a plan.

"Ms. Read." Said Jen raising her hand. "I left my lunch…"

'Perfect!' thought Ella. 'A distraction!' She quickly ran to the coat room to get her bear. She looked and looked. It was on the top shelf. She started to climbed. The stack of coats fell over, and brought her along with it.

"Ow!" said another voice. It was Jen. Ella was still lying on the floor. "Here let me help you up…" Jen stared at her ears. Ella covered them with her hands. The ears were indeed bear.

"Please don't tell anyone." Ella said. "I'll give you money, whatever you want…!"

"I won't tell." said Jen. Ella stared at her. Her father always said to not trust anyone. But Jen was different. She was innocent. Ella smiled. She rarely did. "You want to eat lunch with me?"

Ella smiled. "Yes." For it was the first time she had ever had a friend.

That day Ella brought Jen home to play with her. It was the least she could do for keeping her secret.

Artemis II answered the door. She was surprised at the guest that he had.

"Hello." He said. "Um…"

"Dad, this is Jen." Ella said.

"Nice…to meet you." He said. Juliet peaked through.

"Oh we have a visitor!" She said.

**Ok. Now I have a block again. It was fun while it lasted.

* * *

**

i might never finish this. If you want you can give me ideas. wink wink hint hint co(review)ff 


	2. Jen

Chapter 2.

I Got a plot!!! 

Disclamier: I am not Eoin person and i dont own ArtemisII or I, Holly, Juliet, and butler. I dont get sued! yay! Or Foaly. ha.

I still own everyone else! Ha!

Yay! Thank you for all the reviews!! I got a plot now.

* * *

Juliet smiled. "Is this your friend?" 

Ella nodded. "This is Jen."

"Hello Jen. You want some cookies?" Juliet asked. Jen nodded politely.

Artemis frowned. He saw that Ella had her hair _behind_ her ears. That meant that Jen already knew. "Um… Juliet," He said in her ear. "Could you take Jen away for a moment?"

Juliet nodded. "Come this way." Juliet said as she led her into the kitchen.

"Artemis Fowl. What have you done?" He said touching her ear.

"My name is Ella, dad." She said.

"No, your name is Artemis, for that is your first name. Ella is only a middle name." he said.

"It is Ella…" She sighed. She knew she could never win against her father. "Jen found out."

"Yes I know that." He said. "How could you let this happen? For all we know she could tell her parents and they would find out about the people."

"Dad, Jen isn't like that. She is…innocent. Stop treating everyone as a criminal." She talked back. Her father looked at her, surprised of what he had done.

"I'll talk to your mother about this." He said and walked away to his room.

Ella took a sigh of relief and went to the kitchen to greet Jen. "Hi."

"Hi Ella, your mom makes great cookies." Jen said.

"That's not my mom." She said.

"Oh," Jen said. "Well, anyways she makes great cookies." She said.

"Thanks." Said Juliet coming in. "Hey Jen, you should call your mom to let her know where you are."

"It's ok. I'm going home now anyways. I have to do my homework." Jen said.

Ella looked disappointed once again. "I guess you must. But if you need help, call me!" Ella said. She gave her a piece of paper.

"Alright." She said and took it. She put it in her pocket. "Bye!"

"Bye…" she said as she waved goodbye.

"Do you need a ride home dear?" Juliet said. "It's dark outside."

"Ok, thank you." Jen said. Ella looked as her best friend drove off. She smiled. She knew that they would be forever best friends, for the very first time.

_LEP_

Holly looked at the clock. In 5 min. she could go home to greet her family. She stared at the clock.

"Captain Short." Foaly said.

"What-what? Yes sir!" Holly Jumped up.

He laughed. "No need, captain. Julius is off duty for a month." Holly calmed down. "So, exited to see the little Ella huh?" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "Yup."

"You should bring Fowl in one of these days. Both of them." He said.

"One of these days." She said. She thought about how much she wanted Ella to be a full time fairy.

"It's 6. Go on home." He said.

Holly jumped up, astonished, for how fast time flew by. She ran to her shuttle and blasted.

_Fowl Mansion_

"Ella," Juliet said as she finished up her cooking. "Could you help me set the table? Your mom is coming back soon." Ella looked away from her F-Cube and nodded. It was one of the things that Artemis II made without fairy technology. Not sellable to the public. She closed the item and helped Juliet. The door bell rang. Artemis came to greet the door.

"Butler..."

* * *

E-YEAH-YA!! this is the best story i have wrote so far in my opion! HA! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own any Charecters besides Jen and Ella.

The reviews were great! mostly...yay! im so happy. well...ya. hi. Well, here come chapter 3!! i really should be getting back on mai report thing. So ya. No Clift hangers this time!! yay... i think.

* * *

Chapter 3.

"Dinner!" Artemis said. Butler came out of behind the couch and smiled to see Holly.

"Well, well," he said.

Holly smiled. "Where is Artemis?"

"Right here." Said Artemis II

Holly laughed. "No…I mean Ella."

"Here I Am." said Ella coming out to greet her mom. She hugged her.

"Well, let's start dinner." Holly said.

All 5 sat down at the table to have another quiet dinner. Or so they thought.

"Uh… so honey how was your day?" Holly said.

"Um, it was quiet nice. Artemis, on the other hand had quiet and adventure."

Ella looked at her father. He was very trick indeed. Though, no surprise really for that was the same Fowl who stole the book of the fairies. "Yes mother, I did." She said immediately, for her mom would ask anyways. "Jen Kiddy knows I'm a fairy, or rather she knows I have pointy ears."

Her mother dropped her utensil. "How, could you let this happen?! Do you know the consequences?! Do you know what will happen if-…?!" Holly Shouted

"Mother…" Ella cut her off. "It will happen one day or another. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but it will happen someday. Besides, Jen is my only friend since kindergarten with Shirley Pickles. You do remember what happened with Shirley don't you?" Her mother sat down, remembering what happened when they had a fight because Shirley thought her ear was a toy.

Her mother sighed. "I guess… but Butler," Butler looked at her. "Follow her, where ever she goes."

"MOTHER!" Ella said as she stood up. "I am only 4! Surely I am young enough to not have a bodyguard."

"She's got a point, Holly." said Butler. "I only started when Arty here was about 9." Holly sighed.

"Looks like you're out numbered." said Juliet.

"Ella, you and I and dad will take a little trip to the underground. You won't miss much at school." Holly said. Ella looked disappointed. She was hoping that she would see Jen again, but on the other hand, she was glad that her mother did not send her to a boot camp of something of that horror. She nodded her head in agreement. "Ok, now that we have that settle lets all have a nice quiet dinner." Everyone agreed. Even Ella.

"Buckle up Ella." said Holly. Ella did as she was told. Her father and Butler were in the back wearing suits. Of course, Ella didn't have to so she sat in the front. In a flash they were in Haven. Major Short was the first to come out. Then Ella. Part human, part Elf. Everyone in The LEP stopped their work on stared at the Fowls. Then they remembered That the major was there. They quickly showed their respect. Ella slowly hid behind her mom.

"Well, Well, Well," said Julius Root. "If isn't the little Ella Fowl." Julius said and kneeling to pat her on the head, noticing the ears. And for the first time in a decade he smiled. Then he stood up, recognizing the two figures above him. "Artemis Fowl." He said first. "Butler."

"Nice to see you again Commander." Artemis said.

"No, no, the pleasures all mine." He said as he rolled his eyes. He knew that whenever Artemis was in the Police plaza, that there was trouble. I'm not saying Trouble Kelp. Well, there's always him too but trouble as in a conflict.

"Artemis Fowl!" Trouble said as he came out of his office when he heard all the commotion. "I haven't seen you in a decade! And who is this? Ella Fowl I suppose."

"_Artemis _Ella Fowl III." He corrected. "But yes, you are also correct."

Trouble looked at her ears. "Ears. Just like her mother." He said.

"Commander…" Holly said.

"What is major?" Commander Root said.

"I…um...need to speak to you privately." Holly confessed.

"Oh, boy." Root said knowing that it was bad news. "I'm sure Fowl needs to come in too." Holly nodded. Root sighed. "In my office." Commander led the major to his office. Not that she does not already know where it is.

"My daughter…Ella, she had told…er….she…" Holy tried to say.

"What she means is that, Ella, was found out by a mud men that she had pointy ears which means…"Artemis said.

"WHAT?!" Root shouted.

"I'm so-sorry commander." She said.

The commander paused for a moment. "Actually, I think that this would be quiet easy. Just bring that mud men here and we can brain wash him of all things related to Ella."

"Her." Ella corrected. "But if I may…commander…"

"I love it when people call me that." Root mumbled to himself.

"The "mud men" as you call it, is my best friend. If you erase me, then…but…" Ella just couldn't find an excuse. She has thought of excuses for almost everything! But not this somehow. Maybe it was for the best.

"No more." Root said. Bring her in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Holly said.

"The sooner the better." Root said. "Dismissed." Holly could say no more. She walked out the door holding Ella's hand as they walked by an opened office window of room 2445. The door of the room opened.

"Hey!" said Foaly. "Holly!" Holly looked at him.

"Oh, hi." She said.

"This must be Ella." Foaly said. He looked at Artemis. "I see you are doing well."

"Yes..." Holly answered for him. "We must go now. Uh...we'll be back." Holly quickly said, grabbed Ella's hand and ran out. Artemis and Butler followed.

"What wrong with her?" Foaly said to himself.

Well, I'll tell you whats wrong. Whats right, that is. Holly has a plan.

* * *

PLZ Review......i wont continue unless i have 15 reviews. 


End file.
